A typical human machine interface (HMI) in a vehicle is configured to respond to interactions initiated by the user, for example the driver. When responding to the user input, the human machine interface does not consider the state of driver, for example to check whether the driver is conducting a telephone call on a cellular telephone which is not paired with the vehicle.
Embodiments of the invention provide a method or a system which addresses this issue. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.